Extra-intestinal pathogenic E. coli (ExPEC) causes a wide variety of infections that are responsible for significant morbidity, mortality, and costs annually. Urinary tract infections are among the most frequent conditions caused by ExPEC in human beings. However, life-threatening conditions, such as meningitis and sepsis, also are caused by ExPEC.
Bacterial resistance to antibiotics is a major concern in the fight against bacterial infection, and multi-drug resistant (MDR) E. coli strains are becoming more and more prevalent. Schito et al., 2009, Int. J. Antimicrob. Agents 34(5):407-413; and Pitout et al., 2012, Expert Rev. Anti. Infect. Ther. 10(10):1165-1176. Thus, the development of efficient vaccines against ExPEC is needed.